


The Vow

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [32]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Breaking Celibacy Vows, Celibacy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Maya makes a celibacy vow with Andy, but how long can she last with Carina as her girlfriend.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 23
Kudos: 167





	The Vow

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO! On Twitter it has come to my attention that people are not enjoying pet names/nicknames so 1. I would love readers opinions on that and 2. I would like to clarify that the nickname Car I’ve used for Carina is pronounced “Care” not “Car” like the vehicle... anyways! Let me know your opinion so I can write better content :)

Maya agreed to go celibate with Andy.

After Andy and Sullivan divorced and the former revealed to Maya she was gonna be celibate and  _ begged _ for a celibacy partner, Maya couldn’t say no. She was still trying to rekindle their broken friendship and they were getting there.

The only problem with going celibate with Andy was Carina would have to go celibate with them too.

That’s why Maya had gotten less excited for dinner tonight. How do you tell you crazy hot, orgasm researcher girlfriend you can’t have sex with her?

Especially when sex has always been such a big part of your relationship.

Maya decided she would tell Carina right away.

Or that had been the plan until Carina showed up at her apartment wearing a small tank top and short shorts. She could see the lace bra her girlfriend was wearing through the tank top and  _ God _ did she want to tear it off and forget about dinner, but she made a promise. And Andy would be able to tell if she was getting orgasms.

“Are you spending the night tonight?” Maya asked while biting her lip. She was seriously considering breaking the celibacy vow.

“Mm, planning on it,” Carina said as she walked fully into the apartment, wrapped her arms around Maya’s neck, and kissed the blonde slowly.

Maya’s hands instantly found the Italian’s waist as she held her close. As Carina reached for her shirt, she remembered the vow she made and quickly pulled away.

“Dinner,” Maya said, still panting from the lack of air in their kiss.

“Right.” They sat in a comfortable silence, towards the end of the meal Carina started to talk about her day, but it was pretty normal.

“What about your day, amore?”

“It was good, I made a deal with Andy,” Maya said as she watched Carina stand up, walk around the table and straddle Maya’s lap in the captain’s seat.

“What kind of deal?” Carina asked as she leaned down to kiss behind the firefighter’s ear and unbutton her jeans.

“A vow of celibacy.”

At that, Carina pulled away and looked at Maya with a confused pout.

“That is when you stop having sex, no?” Carina asked, making sure she wasn’t mistaken.

“Uhm, yeah. Yeah, that’s what it is.”

“You took a vow of celibacy?”

“Yeah.”

“And you did not discuss with me first?”

“Look, I’m sorry it just happened.”

“Maya- i-it did not only affect you! You could’ve called before agreeing.”

“Andy was begging me to join her and I wanna reconcile our friendship, so-”

“I get why you did it, and I don’t need sex to love you. I just wish you had told me.”

“Are you still spending the night?”

“Will I be getting sex?”

“No.”

“Will I be getting wine?” Carina sighed annoyed. She didn’t want to just leave (she wanted an orgasm [or three]), but she had to make due.

“As much wine as you want, and you can pick the movie.”

Carina ended up picking an Italian movie that Maya couldn’t understand at all, but she was nice enough to put on subtitles for the smaller girl.

At the end of the movie, they were lying on the couch, Carina spooning the shorter girl, Maya was half asleep (she gave up on reading the subtitles and just tried to sleep towards the end), and her body pressed against Carina’s was doing something to the Italian.

She was upset because 1. Maya made a decision about their relationship without telling her and 2. She had been getting at least one orgasm daily for a while now.  _ Not _ getting one seemed weird.

She pressed a chaste kiss to Maya’s neck, despite her desire to have sex, she didn’t want to push her girlfriend.

“Maya, let’s go.”

Maya groaned and rolled over, causing her to fall off the couch. Carina bursted out into a fit of laughter as Maya jumped up suddenly, very awake.

“Are you okay, bella?” Carina asked between her laughs,

Maya nodded, unamused before dragging Carina to the bedroom. Carina brushed her teeth and Maya changed her clothes, when they switched and Maya went into the bathroom and Carina was changing. Maya expected to walk out to see her girlfriend in a pair of pajamas she had left at Maya’s place, but instead found her girlfriend lying on the bed, in just her lace bra and panties.

“You- you- uhm, Cari- babe, you-”

“I decided that this was easier than changing,” Carina shrugged, but it was obvious the outfit was to tease Maya.

Maya laid down and it took  _ all _ of her self-control to not give up on the vow and sleep with her girlfriend.

It had been a week. A long,  _ long _ week with zero sex for Carina.

Jesus she needed relief. She was so frustrated and Maya was stuck on keeping her stupid vow.

The idiotic vow she made without talking to Carina first.

This morning, before Carina left for work, they took a shower together, hands and eyes lingered, but no sex. Now, Carina was beyond frustrated.

She knew she sighed audibly as she laid in the dark room next to Maya.

She had been trying to get Maya to break the vow in subtle ways.

She mentioned how Andy didn’t have to know, but apparently Maya was dead set on being honest to her friend about it, plus “Andy would be able to tell.”

“Goodnight, babe.”

“Buona notte, piccola,” Carina sighed before lying silently staring at the ceiling, she could feel Maya’s eyes on her.

“I’m not small.”

“You kind of are.”

“Oh, whatever.”

They sat in silence for a little bit before Carina bit her lip in thought, and pulled her phone out.

“What are you doing?”

“Researching the definition of celibate,” Carina shrugged nonchalantly before going back to her phone.

_ “A person who abstains from marriage and sexual relations.” _ Carina read before shuffling under the sheets.

Maya used the little light from the phone to watch as her girlfriend googled something else before sliding her hand down under the covers.

“What are you doing?” Maya blushed, but she already knew the answer.

“Well, you won’t touch me, so I am  _ handling things _ myself.”

“N-no! That breaks the rules!”

“The rules-” Carina paused herself as she used her free hand to click on a link, “The rules say that I am not allowed to have sexual relations. Last time I checked, my fingers are not something I can have a relationship with.”

Maya all of the sudden heard soft moans from her girlfriend’s phone and realized what Carina had googled.

“Carina!” Maya whimpered before grabbing the phone and turning it off.

“Hey, I was-” Carina started to complain, but she stopped when Maya’s lips were against hers and Maya’s hand was replacing hers.

“What about your vow?”

“Fuck the vow.”

“I’d rather you fuck me instead,” Carina smirked before she moaned loudly.

_ Finally _ , she was back to her daily orgasms.


End file.
